


Heart on Fire

by prophetesss



Category: The Hunchback of Notre Dame (1996)
Genre: Age Difference, Also who doesn't love Clopin's high note at the end of Bells of Notre Dame, During Canon, Gen, Kessler really enjoys music, M/M, Yaoi, thats p much it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 10:39:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9436571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prophetesss/pseuds/prophetesss
Summary: When Kessler and his mother first came to Paris, he was worried they would find out he was half gypsy. But as the days wore on and on, and slowly but surely, Kessler got a small house for him and Joeva in the city, he felt the feeling less and less. Sure, it meant that the times it did surface, the fear was almost overwhelming, but for the most part, it didn’t exist. Still, the worry that they would one day find him housing his (clearly) Romani mother was frightening. Who knew what that horrid Judge Frollo would do? He and his mother agreed that Joeva would stay inside as much as she could to hide her from the authorities while Kessler went out and did odd jobs. He had to keep his mother safe. It’s what his father made him promise to do before the man went out to sea. But when Kessler meets a certain gypsy man, he suddenly finds watching over his mother a lot harder to do.





	

Kessler heaved the crate up higher as it started slipping, the crate not exactly as light as it looked. He was carrying a box of apples from a neighbor’s house, he was halted by the voice of a man. By the accent, Kessler could tell he was a gypsy. Singing about the bells of Notre Dame. He stopped singing for a little while though, to start telling the tale of the bell-ringer of Notre Dame to the children surrounding his colorful caravan. Kessler stood still, searching for the voice. He finally found the source in a small square, about two or three houses down. Still holding the small crate, the boy walked over and leaned against the corner of the last house, listening to the story. It was gorgeous. The man’s voice was that of a man and so moving, but he could reach such high notes. As the gypsy ended the tale with a high D note, his voice mixed with the toll of the bells, achieving a beautiful harmony. Kessler rested his head against the house and closed his eyes, savoring the sound. Upon opening his eyes, he locked eye contact with the gaudily dressed man in the mask. He could feel his cheeks warm up as the man smiled at him.

“Breathtaking.” He said in a voice just above a whisper. 

“Kessler!!” The blond boy jumped, fumbling with the crate while several apples rolled onto the ground. His mother, he’d almost forgot.

“Kessler, my boy, where’d you get off to?!?” The blond dropped down and hurriedly threw the fallen apples into the wooden crate, giving one last look to the tan, bearded man in the gypsy caravan before running off.

“Coming Mama!” As he entered his home, his mother simply looked at him, dark eyebrows raised in wait. She was waiting for an explanation on why he was so late. Kessler pursed his lips as he hung his head. 

“Sorry Mama, I was-” His mother stopped him with a brown, weathered hand and a knowing smile on her face.

“Transfixed on that mischievous Clopin, I’m guessing.” Kessler’s face turned red and he pouted with indignation. His mother chuckled, her laugh lines becoming more visible and crow’s feet appearing that the corners of her wise eyes. 

“I don’t blame you. He’s an intriguing boy. A bit too young for me, though.” Joeva smiled as she rocked in her chair, the bright teal shawl clashing with her dark brown hair in the morning light. Kessler puffed out his cheeks and turned away before realizing something.

“Hey, how do you know his name?” Joeva shrugged.  
“I go outside at night sometimes.” Kessler knit his brow.

“Mama, that’s dangerous!” Joeva let out an exasperated sigh.

“Kess, I’m able to hide from those mere thugs masquerading as guards. It’s not a big deal.” 

‘Yes it is,’ Kessler thought as he set the crate on a nearby table and folded his arms. His eyes went from an angry knit to an upturned furrow. He couldn’t blame his mother for sneaking out when she was locked up in the house all day. Kess couldn’t even imagine. He let out a defeated sigh, knowing his mother was too stubborn to listen to him if he asked her to cease such behavior.

“Just...be careful, Mama. I worry about you.” The woman smiled apologetically. 

"I know, darling." She opened her arms in a hug and Kessler readily accepted it. They stayed like that for while before Joeva patted her son's back.

"Hey Kess, did you also get carrots?" His eyes widened as he realized that no. No he didn't.


End file.
